Aligned collagen constructs by electrochemical methods are described in WO 2009/073548 entitled “Aligned Collagen And Method Therefor”, with an international publication date of Jun. 11, 2009. According to the procedures identified therein, an aligned collagen may be formed by electrochemical methods. The aligned collagen fibrils are described as being anisotropic and to include certain fibril area fractions and to display certain mechanical properties, such as ultimate tensile strains, elastic or linear modulus values including methods of preparation utilizing electrochemical cells.
The present disclosure, among other things, significantly extends such earlier reports on aligned collagen systems and provides compositions and methods which allow for the general assembly of aligned polymer systems, which may utilize collagen, and which are now chemically associated with other substrates, and which may therefore provide a whole new class of aligned polymer-substrate systems.